


jack kelly's sister

by LittleLucyJones



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucyJones/pseuds/LittleLucyJones
Summary: Mary Sullivan is all alone in the world. But her life changes when she meets her long lost brother and some ceartian newsboys





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Sullivan could not remember much of her early life, her mother and father had died when she was only two years old. she did have a brother, but she knew very little of him, his name was Francis and that he was two years older. They had been separated after their parents' death, for all she knew he was likely dead. Mary had been lucky enough to be be sent to an orphanage, her life there had been quite lonely though. The matron didn't like her very much and the other girls often tormented her and she grew quite friendless, but her life there seemed quite comfortable in comparison to how she lived now. She had turned fifteen three months ago and was too old to stay in the orphanage, while matron did not like Mary she was not a cruel woman and she secured her a position at a seamstress' as she had always been good with the needle and Mary worked there well but the owner took ill very suddenly and died. And so Mary was left on her own, the landlord threw her out of her apartment shortly after.  
She had been homeless for a month now and had barely eaten in a week, and it showed. her dress which had once been brown was now a faded greyish colour and she had become so frail that it hung limply on her shoulders like a coat hanger, her stockings were in tatters and in dire need of being mended. her shoes were fine for August when she left the orphanage, but it was November now and she froze constantly as she had no shawl, she couldn't afford it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Mary woke up that morning in an alley lying by some crates, she couldn't remember when she fell asleep. the only thing on her mind now was that she was hungry, almost unbearably so, she had very little money and she didn't feel like spending it. and like that she ended up rummaging through the trash behind a bakery, everything edible she put in her pockets. she went on like this until the owner told her to leave, and she walked away contently eating the filthy pieces of stale bread careful not to finish them too fast. She had another thing on her mind now, work. she was in desperate need of work. she had gotten by this month courtesy to ragpicking. it had earned her some money, but it wasn't nearly enough and soon it would become too cold to continue. Mary had tried to look for work in factories, but she was so very frail and weak and so no factory had wanted her, she had been to several shops as well but she had become so ugly that no one had heard her there either. the shops wanted girls that appealed to the customers, and there were plenty of nice pretty girls looking for work so she was outconquered. Just thinking about it made her feel very upset, thankfully Mary had always been good at making herself feel better. "I shouldn't think of such things now, " she thought "after all it is Sunday" and with that she decided to go to church. As she sat down on the bench, she suddenly became quite aware of herself. She felt ashamed at how filthy she was and the state of her clothes and hair, no one in the church was rich but most of them had means to clean themselves. she tried to ignore the thoughts and listen to the pastor, and with some difficulty she succeeded. Mary was religious and she did believe in god, but a big part of what drew her to church was that they served soup after the sermon. it was nice to have something hot in you, especially now that winter was nearing. and they had soap and water there as well, so Mary washed her hands and face and she combed her hair. she was still quite a sight, but at least she looked presentable. and she decided to look for work again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary woke up that morning in the same alley as the day before, her whole body ached from sleeping on the ground in the cold. It was freezing that morning and Mary sat very still with her knees to her chest crying and shivering, she was so cold she couldn't feel her feet. She sat like that for a while until the sun came out more and people could see her, then she decided that she needed something to eat. Mary had heard word of a factory that was just starting production and she wanted to go there and try her luck. But it was a long walk away, and she knew that she had to eat to make it there.  
She stood up quickly from her spot against the wall but regretted it instantly as her sight grew dark and she nearly fell over, but caught herself on the wall. Once her head stopped spinning she started the journey to a bakery, Mary felt that the distance she had to walk that day and the episode in the alley justified her buying some bread, as opposed to eating garbage.  
The walk to the bakery made her feel very weak and she had to stop several times to catch her breath, she was afraid that she might faint if she didn't. Her legs ached as she walked, it felt as if they were going to snap in two. When she reached the bakery she thanked God she hadn't died on the way, she was so exhausted she was afraid of throwing up.  
When she entered the bakery the girl at the counter looked at her with an ugly expression "may I help you?" she asked with her voice sounding slightly annoyed. "I just want some bread" Mary replied shyly, it had been a long time since she spoke to someone. "Well what kind of bread?" the girl asked, she wanted her out as soon as possible. "Whatever the cheapest" Mary replied feeling a bit offended by the girls lack of manners. "We have some left over from yesterday if you want it" the girl said. "That would be nice thank you" Mary replied. The girl cut the bread put it in a paper bag and handed it to Mary in exchange for the coins. Mary left without saying anything else.  
When she came outside she found a bench to sit on and slowly devoured the dry bread, as she ate her head felt clearer but her body felt just as heavy and her legs still ached slightly. She dreaded walking to that factory, she would probably die on the way there. "We all die someday" Mary thought with a sigh as she began walking, she walked slowly while looking down on her shoes. She felt quite ashamed as she walked down the street although she didn't know why. While walking she came past a brothel, Mary was afraid of having to seek employment there one day. It was a nightmare that moved closer to reality every day.  
After nearly two hours of deliberate slow walking she reached her destination. It was located in quite a rough place and she wanted to get inside as soon as possible and so she went in the main entrance. A receptionist was the first sight that met her, an old quite gray women with a very stern face she looked down upon Mary "looking for work?" she asked. "yes ma'am" Mary replied quite timidly. "John there's another for you!" the grey woman called across the room and a big burly man came over he took one quick look at her "sorry we have no use for you" he said. He then proceeded to grab Mary by the shoulder and led her outdoors.  
The whole ordeal went by so fast that it was difficult to register, but when it hit Mary she nearly screamed. She began to walk fast, her whole body running on adrenaline and rage. She walked aimlessly for some time until she found a bench, she sat there crying silently for some time.   
Mary felt miserable and useless and in that moment she wanted to die. But after a while she calmed down like she always did. "Goodness" she said to herself while wiping of the tears. "It's not the end of the world" she thought. "I'll look some more tomorrow I think". Mary tried to believe what she thought, but it didn't really work. "I'll just have to pick rags today" "And then I'll look some more tomorrow". She tried to smile as she said it to herself, but it didn't work.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Mary slept close to the factory that night not finding the will to walk back, it wasn't fun to sleep in a strange place but it wasn't the end of the world. She didn't eat that morning though. the streets were so full in that area, it made her very nervous.

Crutchie was a gangly boy, he looked much younger than his sixteen years. He walked with a crutch hence the name, it was a limp caused by polio in his childhood. It was cold that morning and he was hawking newspapers like he did every morning, the streets were crowded and people were bustling to their work. Children were running around His legs, and it was a nice sight. Lost in his thoughts cruthie didn't pay attention and ended up hitting the ground and dropping his papers in the progress. He picked up what he thought was all of them brushing the dirt off, but he then heard a very small hoarse voice behind him «you dropped it» turning around he saw that the owner of the voice was a small girl, she looked halfway dead, her clothed hung limp and her face was sunken in and dirty, her eyes were ginormous and blue all around, a small boney hand was holding the paper and reaching towards him

He graciously took it and placed it under his arm in a swift motion and extended it towards her, «curutchie» he said as he shook her hand «mary» she replied very quietly and placed it under his arm in a swift motion and extended it towards her, «curutchie» he said as he shook her hand «mary» she replied very quietly

i'm sorry it took so long! I've been dealing with some personal issues but will try to write more from now on

**Author's Note:**

> would love some critisism or or ideas on my writng, if you have any feel free to comment or dm me❤️


End file.
